Here is Your Winner
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *oneshot* It's finally time for the TLC match! Who would walk out of the match as the WWE Champion?


_Me: Just to let whoever is reading this know, this is apart of the one shot _**Seriously? **_But I want it as another one shot, so….yeah. Hope you enjoyed it :D_

**.x.**

_**Next Week**_

"The following contest is a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match and it is for the WWE Championship!"

_**Awesome!**_

"Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley, he is the current WWE Champion, The Miz!"

_**Backstage**_

As she was seeing Mike do his normal entrance, Haylie was standing by the gorilla position getting herself ready for the match, and was wearing her attire of a white tube top that was just covering her breasts, low rise dark blue ripped skinny jeans and white combat boots with the Unified Divas Championship around her abdomen and her hair was in a low pony tail. When her theme song started to play, she went into war mode and made her way out to the ring.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And the challenger from Long Island, New York Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started as Haylie made her entrance to the ring with the cheers coming from the WWE Universe. When she slid into the ring, she posed for the fans with the Divas Championship in the air, then handed _her _title to the ref, then he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

And the match began with a lockup in the center of the ring for a few minutes until Mike had Haylie backed up into a turnbuckle, let go of her and was about to go for a punch, but Haylie moved out of the way, pushed Mike into the turnbuckle and punched him in the face, making him go away from the turnbuckle and loose his balance a little bit. Then Mike and Haylie circled around each other in the center of the ring then locked up for the second time then Mike body-slammed Haylie to the mat. When Haylie got up, they locked up for a third time and this time, Haylie somehow found a way to bodyslam Mike. When he got up, they circled around each other once again, and when Haylie was going for a _fourth _lockup, Mike kicked her in the abdomen and a punch to the face, sending the Punk Diva over to the ropes and (while holding on to them) Mike was stomping away at the abdomen a few times then he punched her in the face. Mike then picked up Haylie and tossed her out of the ring, sending her to the floor.

When Mike was outside of the ring as well, Alex handed him a chair and Mike proceeded to slam that chair straight into Haylie's back, making her wince in pain…then Mike slammed the chair once again to the back of Haylie. He then slid the chair into the ring, grabbed another chair and slid that into the ring then picked up Haylie from the ground and slid her into the ring before getting himself in the ring.

Then Mike grabbed a chair and set it to a sitting position, grabbed the other chair and set it to the same way as the first chair but across from it, then he went and picked up Haylie, brought her over to the chairs, punched her in the face before setting her up for the suplex, but Haylie somehow got strength to stop that move from happening and instead turn her around and was trying to suplex him and it'd worked, but Mike got out of the move and he set up Haylie for a backbreaker over one of the chairs, and then followed up was the neckbreaker.

Mike kicked the chairs out of the way, got Haylie off of the mat then punched her in the face, sending her to the ropes again, and while Haylie was holding onto the ropes, Mike was doing more damage to the back, then got distracted with Alex was trying to get a ladder into the ring, and Mike was distracted long enough for Haylie to get back on her feet, grab a chair and send it straight to Mike's back, and then did it again, and again, and again, and again, until she dropped the chair thinking that that was enough, then got out of the ring and grabbed a ladder, and that was temporarily stopped because Alex was trying for a beat down (or whatever) but Haylie stopped him with a punch to the face, then she pushed the chairs off of a table and set up diagonally from the steel steps, then proceeded to get the ladder that she was hoping to get in the ring already, but then Mike grabbed one end of the ladder, and it became some what of a tug of war, then Haylie won that battle by raising the ladder hard enough for it to hit Mike in the chin and drop the ladder, making Haylie to slid the ladder into the ring.

Then when Mike was at a turnbuckle, and ladder in hand, Haylie charged the ladder at him, but he moved out of the way, making Haylie hit the turnbuckle with the ladder, somewhat tweaking her shoulder a bit, but it wasn't noticeable. Then Mike kicked her in the abdomen once he was near her and was doing _more _damage to the back of Haylie, then he set her up to be Irish-whipped into the ladder, but Haylie countered it and Irish-whipped _him _into the ladder, but not entirely because Mike stopped just right infront fo the ladder, then was about to clothesline Haylie but missed wildly then he charged towards her, but Haylie somehow flipped him onto the ladder.

Haylie walked towards the head of Mike, hoping to do something, and was completely oblivious to when Alex got onto the ring apron and clotheslined her. Then when Haylie got up, Alex was setting her up for another suplex, but she wouldn't let him, but instead she kneed him hard in the gut, making him fall off of the ring apron and down crashing through the table….well, no more Alex in this match.

Haylie then grabbed the ladder and set it up right underneath the WWE Championship, then she was climbing up the ladder then Mike pryed her off of the ladder and making her land on her feet, then delievering the big boot to her face. Mike then picked up Haylie then suplexing her onto the steel chair, making Haylie wince in pain. Mike kicked Haylie off of the chair, picked up the chair, kicked Haylie once more than hit Haylie's back with the chair, and he did it for a second time, then with the chair he climbed up to the top turnbuckle, and with the help of the ladder, Haylie got on her two feet, went over to the turnbuckle and pushed him making him fall off of the turnbuckle, and into the steel post onto his…..you should know ;), then Haylie punched him in the face once again.

Haylie climbed onto the second rope and got Mike in position for a superplex, but Mike was fighting his way out of it, then headbutted Haylie making her fall off of the turnbuckle, then he fully got onto the third turnbuckle, well, almost, because Haylie jumped onto the second rope, jumped off of that and dropkicked him in the temple, making him fall off of the turnbuckle and into another table. Haylie had now fallen onto the mat, her back in pain after the damage Mike had made to it, then with the help (again) from the ladder, Haylie got on her two feet and had proceeded to climb the ladder to get to the WWE Title belt, but as soon as she got mid way up the ladder, someone was tugging on her leg.

_The fuck? _Haylie thought. _Who the fuck is doing this? Riley's over at the one side hurt from being put through a table by me, then Mike's behind me on the outside of the ring being hurt from being put through a table by me, so….? _She asked herself as she looked down at who was pulling her leg then saw that it was none other than the #1 Miz-fit Michael Cole.

That fucking bastard!

He pulled Haylie off of the ladder, then Haylie was asking, "The fuck are you doing moron? You know your costing me a chance for making history for a fourth fucking time!" And Cole was trying to explain himself why he did it, but Haylie couldn't take enough of his annoying fucking voice, so she Irish-whipped Cole to a turnbuckle and performed Surgical Free. Then she dragged herself to the ladder, climbed up the ladder. When she was on the top of the ladder, she looked at the ground and saw that Mike was stirring, so Haylie snapped her head to see the WWE Championship, and was about to unhook it, but Mike slid into the ring and pushed the ladder to one side.

Then why hasn't Haylie fallen off of the ladder?

Well, her feet are wrapped around to the WWE Championship and she was hanging upside down like she would be from hanging upside down from the monkey bars on a playground. Mike stood below her, as he had an idea the jumped up and was pulling on her hair. Haylie was screaming in pain as she felt her hair _literally _being ripped out of her skull, and there is no way having two hundred and somewhat pound annoying jackass pulling on your hair is going to make your hair _not _being ripped out of your skull.

Haylie was elbowing Mike in the temple over and over again until he fell to the ground, some strands of her hair in his hand. Haylie then flipped up and held onto the string that was holding the WWE Championship, then unhooked the WWE Championship, then fell directly on Mike, leaning on her side, head leaning on her right hand and a smirk on her face. She heard the bell ring, signalling for the end of the match and the announcer say, "Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion, Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie got off of Mike, went and literally jumped to the top turnbuckle and posed for the fans, raising the WWE Championship high in the air, then she looked at the championship, and was smiling and was literally crying, which she wiped away the tears with the thumb on her right hand. On this night, she made history with the WWE Championship….twice to be exact. The first history making-event with the WWE Championship was that she was the only Diva to ever hold the WWE Championship, and the second part to that, she was the youngest person to hold the title at the age of twenty three years old.

When she jumped off from the turnbuckle and received her Unified Divas Championship from the ref, she exited the ring and was walking backwards up the ramp to see the pissed off expression on Mike's face. When Haylie was on the stage, she felt someone tap her shoulder, so she turned around and saw her brother instantly hugging her, then picked her up, then with Haylie raising the WWE and Divas titles in the air, Josh carried his younger champion sister to the back.


End file.
